Words Are Meaningless And Forgettable
by Serum Patfey
Summary: Draco loves Harry. Harry loves Ginny.. or does he? HPDM slash.
1. Draco's POV

_A/N: I know this is really bad, but I had to write it. I got the idea from **'Mr. Brightside' by the Killers.** It's **nonbeta'd**_ _so all the mistakes are mine. And of course, it's **slash**, so if you don't like, don't read. It has no good plot, so don't expect anything. It's as boring as it can be._

_I should have been writing on 'Malfoy's do not cry' but I'm kinda stuck.. and then there's things happening.. school, the olympics and most important, reading! :D_

**Words are meaningless and forgettable**

Draco stared at the doors of the Great Hall as a boy with black messy hair and bright green eyes entered. At his side there was a red-haired girl. A few meters behind them a bushy-haired girl walked hand in hand with a red-haired boy.

He watched them sit down at the Gryffindor table. He was lost in his own thoughts when a hand was swinging in front of this face.

"Draco! Earth to Draco!" Blaise said. Draco looked at his friend with a cheesy expression. "Listen, he's not good enough for you. Besides, he has the Weasley-girl." he said. Draco looked down at his barely untouched food. Blaise was one of the few people who knew his secret. He was in love with Harry Potter. _The_ Harry Potter. Draco looked back at the Gryffindor table again only to find that Harry had his arm around Ginny.

Draco felt his chest turn inside out and he was near to throw up. He excused himself and rushed out of the Great Hall, curious looks behind him. He reached the toilet just in time for the dinner to come up. He flushed and stepped out from the toilet to find Pansy leaning against a wall in the corridor. She drove him to a hug.

"It'll be alright. I will kick that whore's ass. When I think about it, I can't really see what he sees in her.. She's ugly, stupid and disturbing, but you're gorgeous, intelligent and funny. I can't understand why he doesn't like you, you two doesn't even fight anymore." She whispered in his ear, brushing his back comforting. He smiled sadly at her.

Draco and Harry hadn't fight at all this year. Not since the Dark Lord's defeat. Everybody had gone back to Hogwarts for a seventh year, since there wasn't much learning with the Carrows.

"It isn't that. He doesn't want me because he doesn't like guys. He's straight." Draco said.

"Don't say that.." Pansy said while looking him in the eyes.

"Why not? It's the truth." he said. She hugged him again tightly.

"C'mon, let's go back. You can do this." she said and took his hand. When they entered the Great Hall again he squished her hand. No one cared to look at the holding hands, because they was holding hands often. Pansy was Draco's best friend, like Blaise. She was a whiner sometimes but she was really good company. She knew he was gay, it was actually she who found out first when they were having a fight in sixth year about Pansy's feelings for him.

Currently she was dating Theodore Nott but he knew Blaise was in love with her. It was kind-of sad actually, to see a friend in so much pain. He guessed that was how Blaise and Pansy saw him.

He sat at the Slytherin Table, careful not to look at Harry. Blaise nudged him a little in the ribs. Draco glared at him and Blaise nodded at the Gryffindor table.

"Potter is looking at you" He said quietly so Crabbe and Goyle wouldn't hear. Draco looked at Harry and indeed, Harry was looking at him. Their eyes met for a moment and Draco was lost in a sea of emerald green. The contact was broken when Ginny kissed him on the cheek.

"Bloody whore.." he said to Pansy who smiled weakly at him. They finished the dinner and went back to the Common Room. As soon as they entered Pansy saw Theodore and sat in his knee.

"Hey Theo" she said and kissed him slightly on the mouth. Draco looked at Blaise who looked like he was having an inner battle with himself. Draco took his arm and drove him up to Draco's study. The sat down on the bed and Draco took a bottle of Firewhiskey he had been hiding under his bad, and opened it. He took his wand and waved it and two glasses appeared. He gave Blaise one and they filled the glasses.

"Cheers for the shit called love." Draco said. The Slytherin teens drank for what seems like hours, there were no talking, just drinking. They stared at each other, saw pain in the other's eyes. At last, the fell asleep on Draco's bed, drunk enough to forget their sorrows.

Draco woke up having the worst headache of his life. He thought he was going to die. Really. He tried to open his eyes and saw two figures standing beside his bed before closed them again. He felt something on his lip and a liquid was running down his throat. The ache immediately disappeared and Draco opened his eyes, only to find Pansy and Blaise standing by his bed with an empty bottle of Hangover potion. He thanked them and dressed for some breakfast.

It was saturday and the sun was shining outside. A beautiful day for everyone. Everyone except Draco. On the way to the Great Hall he saw Harry and Ginny snogging. Pansy had took a hard grip around his hand and dragged him to the Hall as fast as he could. He ate fast and ran out of there. He ran without a destination. He just needed to run.

Then he bumped into someone. A certain someone. Grey eyes met green. Harry looked at him, and theirs eyes were locked again. This time, when he was closer he could see feelings in Harry's eyes. There was surprise, happiness and something else Draco couldn't really identify. Harry opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. When he opened it again he said something unexpected.

"You have beautiful eyes." Harry said and smiled. Draco couldn't believe his ears.

"What?" he asked confused. Harry looked like he came back to reality and widened his eyes. Then he turned around and walked away, fast. Minutes after Draco was standing at the same spot with his mouth open slightly, Harry's words still ringing in his ears. When he was getting his ability to move back, he was going to the quidditch pitch for some practice. If he wanted to beat Harry he needed to be better. He had gotten a Firebolt of his mother before the school started and now he was as fast as Harry.

"Accio Firebolt!" he said and a moment later he saw his Firebolt flying towards him. He stepped onto it and flew up in the air. His hair were slashing in the wind and his eyes filled with tears as he flew faster and faster.

* * *

"Hey Draco! I haven't seen you on all day! Where have you been?" Blaise said with a smile when Draco entered the Great Hall at dinner.

"Uhm.. practicing at the quidditch pitch.." Draco muttered.

"Oh, I see." he said, then lowering his voice and said "Potter isn't here." Draco looked at the Gryffindor table and saw Harry's friends laughing, but Harry's wasn't there. _Strange, _he thought. Draco tried to eat but his concentration was really bad, because every time the big doors opened he got hopeful and let down. Harry didn't come. Draco left the Great Hall and went out on the grounds to watch the sunset.

He always watched sunsets with his mother when he was younger, when his father were out on business-travels. They used to sit on the hill behind the big oak tree in Malfoy Manor, just the two of them. No one knew. Sometimes they had a picnic. But that was years ago, before school. Draco lay down on the grass, looking at the red sky. It was getting darker and darker but it was still warm in the air.

Then, Draco saw something suspicious. A small figure were swimming in the lake. Draco walked closer and he saw the figure was a boy. A boy with messy black hair. Draco's heart stopped as the boy was swimming gracefully over the water surface. He dove down and after a minute, then he came up again. The same process was happening over and over again so that when Harry went up from the lake Draco got a shock and stepped behind a tree nearby.

Clock was probably after curfew and the moon was up. Harry's torso looked pale in the moonlight. Draco had to resist to run to him and touch him. The quidditch muscles were spectacular. Really. He had to wait until Harry was fully dressed and back in the castle before he went back to his dorm and fell asleep.

* * *

The sunday went relatively fast. Quiddith-practice with the team, dreaming about Harry, lunch, dreaming about Harry down the lake, dinner, waiting for Harry to come down the lake again. Yeah, that was pretty much his day. Once again, the sky got red and the sun was going down behind the Forest. He saw Harry taking off his clothes and went down in the water, swimming around.

Draco got closer and now stood on cliff beside the lake. He wasn't hiding, it was dark and Harry didn't even have opened eyes. He saw the boy dive. He stayed under the surface for a while, then came up again, still with closed eyes. He looked so relaxed. So free. Harry went down again and this time he took a while longer until he came up again. He gasped for breath and then, once again, dove down under the water surface. He did this procedure again and again, every time it took longer for him to come up.

Draco had sat on the cliff for about half an hour, watching Harry dive deeper and deeper, when Harry took a little too long time to come up again. Draco got scared. He waited another minute and he was sure Harry wouldn't come up. He quickly took off his shirt and his shoes, leaving his pants on, and dove into the dark lake.

The water was muddy and Draco could only see what was a meter before him. He tried not to panic but he that the longer he waited, the longer Harry would be without air. He swum deeper and deeper until he was completely surrounded by darkness. _Come on Draco, think! Your a wizard for Merlin's sake!_, he thought. Then he got an idea, he took his wand from his backpocket and said "_Lumos!"_. He said it so clearly he could and it must have been working, because the top of his wand started lightning. Unfortunately, when he opened his mouth a lots of water streamed down his throat.

He made an Air Bubble-spell around his head and he was not only able to breath again, he could also see. He whirled around and saw Harry's lifeless body float like a ghost in the water a few meters in front of him. A pain went through Draco's chest at the sight of a few bubbles leaving Harry's mouth.

He swum to him and took a hard grip around Harry's torso. He started to swim upwards but it was hard since Harry was pretty heavy. _You can do this. _Draco tried harder and struggled with his legs. Finally, they reached the water surface and Draco took Harry's pale body and lay it on the grass.

His chest wasn't moving and his lips were blue. Draco did what the muggles used to, pushing Harry's chest in a heartbeat-tempo. Nothing was happening and Draco took a gentle hold around Harry's nose and pushed his lips against Harry's and blew air into him. He pushed the chest again. Nothing happened and Draco felt tears running down his cheeks.

He stood up and was prepared to go get help when he heard a sound behind him. He whirled around and saw Harry choking. Draco's knees gave away and he fell to the ground beside Harry. Harry opened his eyes and looked into Draco's. Then he threw up water. After he was finished he looked into Draco's eyes once again, still pale as a ghost but no longer with blue lips.

"You.." he tried to say but the voice was cracking. "You.. You saved me?" Draco only nodded, mute with happiness that Harry was alive. Then a question Draco wasn't prepared for came.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean, 'why'?" Draco asked confused.

"Why did you save me? I thought you hated me." he said. Draco didn't answer, just taking his hand to help him up so that he could get his clothes back on. But when Draco took Harry's hand to drag him up from the ground, Harry took his other hand on Draco's and drove him down on the ground. Harry drove him into a hard embrace.

"Thank you." he whispered in Draco's ear. He could hear the black-haired boy sob and decided it was the best to hug back. They parted and looked in each other's eyes.

"I never hated you. You probably hated me, or hating me but, you should know I did never hate you." Harry said.

"I hated you actually. You refused my friendship, no one had never done that before. But I don't hate you now. I hated you for four years, then I just kinda kept going with our fights.." Draco said.

"Draco, would you like to be my friend?" Harry asked, offering his hand. Draco smiled, a real smile, for the first time in a long while.

"Yeah, sure." he said and shook Harry's hand. Harry hugged him one more time. The headed back to the castle in silence. When they got to the crossroad in the corridor Harry said "Thanks again for saving my life."

Draco nodded and said "Goodnight Harry."

"'Night Draco." Harry said and wandered into the dark corridor. Draco already missed him.

* * *

Days went by as normal. Draco did only see Harry at lunch and dinner since they hadn't any classes together with the Gryffindors. It was wednesday and Draco had a free-period after lunch. He went outside to sit under the tree he had been hiding behind that night by the lake. But when he got there it was occupied. Draco sat down beside Harry, who was sitting with closed eyes.

"You know, there is a thing I'm wondering about." Harry said.

"Hm?"

"Why were you watching me by the lake?" he said

"No reason." Draco said.

"The truth please." Harry said, opening his eyes and looking at Draco's.

"I thought you were beautiful." Draco said, surprised he'd told the truth. Harry said nothing more, instead he closed his eyes again and leaned against the tree-trunk. Draco did the same.

"I have also wondered about something." Draco said after a few minutes.

"Really?"

"Why were you bathing in the lake?" he said.

"I felt free. The second best feeling in the world." Harry said.

"Second? What's the best?"

"It.. want the ugly truth or a comforting lie?" Harry said hesitating.

"Truth please." Draco smirked even though he knew Harry didn't see.

"The best feeling in the world is when I'm touching you. I feel alive. That's better than being free. It feels like electricity going through my body." Harry said. Draco shut his eyes open in chock. He really hadn't expect anything like that. Draco had been expecting the feeling of doing something good or the feeling of when he and the weaselette were kissing, but no, he hadn't expect this. His thoughts were cut off when Harry spoke again.

"If you want more truth, I can give you." Harry said, his eyes remaining closed. He didn't wait for an answer. "When you saved me I thought you were an angel. You looked like one. But then I recognized your eyes. They are something special, you know that?" Harry said. Draco still didn't answer, instead he leaned forward and kissed Harry on his lips.

Harry didn't open his eyes. Not even when Draco broke the kiss. He just sat there, looking like he was asleep, like he hadn't noticed.

"Harry?" Draco said quietly. It took a moment before he answered.

"I'm sorry, Draco." Harry said. Draco could feel his eyes burning with unleashed tears. He stood up and ran away. He ran to an unknown destination, his chest hurting. After a while he reached the Forbidden Forest and didn't thought before he ran into it. Hagrid's hut were soon far behind him and Draco could only glimpse the castles high towers. He was surrounded by darkness until he came to glade in the middle of the forest. His clothing was full of scratches after the sharp-edged twigs and his hair was messed up.

In the glade the sunlight shine through and Draco could spot a small but deep lake behind a big oak-tree. He sat down on the ground, his knees tight to his face. Tears started to stream down his face when he replied what just happened in his mind. Draco didn't know how long he sat there, feeling broken. The sun went down and the darkness and cold started to crawl in under his skin. He couldn't really see the difference between closed eyes and open eyes, everything was dark.

Draco laid down, his back hurting after the uncomfortable position he'd been sitting in. He'd almost fallen asleep when he heard twigs break and leaves rustle. He quickly got up and pointed his wand in the air in front of him. There was a voice - half afraid, half sad – whispering his name.

"Draco? Are you there?" The whispering voice came closer. Draco didn't dare to move. "Draco?" The grip around his wand tightened. Suddenly, a figure stood in front of him, his face shown in the light of a Lumos-charm. Tears were running down Draco's cheeks as he lowered his wand and kissed Harry. It was the same fantastic feeling as before, but this time Harry kissed him back.

_A/N: I'll be putting up the whole story from Harry's POV. Review and tell me what you think, what should I do better? Thanks._


	2. Harry's POV

A/_N: From Harry's POV. And no, I don't like Ginny. She's a bitch. Oh, and I forgot a disclamer. I'm don't own Harry Potter and I'm making no money of this. **Nonbeta'd.**_

_********__Words are meaningless and forgettable_

Harry was heading to the Great Hall for some dinner, Ginny beside him. She talked about something but Harry didn't really listen. It just needed a few 'hm' and 'yeah' here and there and she would go on. Ron and Hermione was walking behind them, holding hands. They had finally got together and Harry was happy for them.

They entered the Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. He lay an arm around Ginny's shoulders and laughed at some random joke Seamus was telling. He looked up from them and on the big doors that opened. He saw ha flash of white-blond hair rush out of the Hall. He turned back to his food. It was treacle-tart, his favorite. When he was full the doors opened again and Draco Malfoy entered.

Harry followed him as he sat at the Slytherin Table. His friend Blaise Zabini nudged him a little and he looked up. Harry met beautiful grey eyes. Malfoy's eyes were full of emotions Harry never seen there before. Pain and hurt. Actually, he'd never seen any emotion but anger in Draco's eyes before. He had only looked really closed, one time. The time Harry rejected his friendship in first year.

Suddenly he felt something wet on his cheek. He didn't really want to brake the eye-contact, for some weird reason, but he had to find out what it was. When he turned around he saw Ginny. Of course, it was a cheek kiss. When she joined Hermione's and Neville's conversation, Harry looked back at the Slytherin table. Draco and his friends were gone.

A few minutes later they went back to Gryffindor Tower. Since it was their NEWT-year they had a lot of homework, but today Harry wasn't in the mood. He told everyone he was going to the library, but instead, he went out to the beautiful grounds of Hogwarts. He sat down under a tree by the lake and closed his eyes. It was still summer and it was warm.

He thought about a certain blonde's eyes. How couldn't he have noticed those eyes before? They were like crystals looking right through him. He thought about Ginny's eyes. The were blue. Just blue. But Malfoy's eyes, those were different. They had so many shades of grey he couldn't count them. Harry shook his head. He wasn't going to fall in love with Malfoy's eyes. That's just wrong.

As the hours under the tree rushed by, the sun went down behind the Forbidden Forest. Harry was still warm, though. Even sweaty. He went closer to the lake, feeling if it was cold. It wasn't warm, but not cold either. Harry took off his clothes and jumped down in the water, only wearing boxers. If people saw him now they would think he was crazy. Maybe he was. He had never bathed in the lake before and now that he did, he wondered why he never done it before. It was wonderful.

He swum around for a while before went down under the water surface. He stopped wave with his arms and legs and sank deeper and deeper. The feeling was amazing. Harry felt free. He almost forgot to get up again. Almost. When he reached the surface his lungs felt like they were going to explode from the lack of air. He took a few deep breaths and got up from the water and dressed.

When he went to bed that night he thought about the freedom in the water and decided he wanted to feel it again.

When Harry woke up he felt happy. He dressed quickly and went down to breakfast. Hermione and Ron where no where to be seen and Harry ate with Seamus and Neville. Actually, it was Seamus and Neville eating each other. They started dating after the war and they had no problem with snogging in public. Really, Harry hadn't anything against gays. Nothing at all. Now when he thought about it, he kind-of liked them. They were just people, like everyone else.

On his way back to the tower he saw Ginny and hugged her.

"Hey baby, you're up early." she said.

"Well, yeah, I have already eaten breakfast." Harry said, leaning closer to her.

"That's too bad.." Ginny pouted.

"I can make it up to you if you like." Harry whispered into her ear. They kissed slowly at first, but then it got more passionated and tongues got involved. Harry didn't noticed the three persons walking beside the in the corridors. It was two boys, one looking sick, and one girl, holding the sick boy's hand. After minutes of snogging Ginny had to go to breakfast and left Harry alone in the corridor.

On his way back to his dorm someone ran into him, he looked up and saw Malfoy. Harry looked in his eyes again and forgot everything. He just needed to see those eyes. Harry could see feelings in Malfoy's eyes. Curiosity, fear and.. what's that? Admiration? The gray eyes were staring back at him like he was the most beautiful thing he ever seen. He opened his mouth to ask but realised it was going to be a stupid question.

Instead he smiled and said "You have beautiful eyes." The gorgeous eyes got confused.

"What?" Malfoy asked. Harry came back to reality and widened his eyes. He had just said Malfoy had beautiful eyes without knowing it. He turned around and walked as fast as he could. He just needed to get away from there.

"Stupid Malfoy and his eyes.." He muttered to himself.

When he was back in the Gryffindor Tower, he started with his six foot Potions essay. It took a few hours and he didn't care for lunch or dinner. Professor Slughorn wasn't kidding about a tough seventh year. Harry was just going to get a shower when he saw the sunset outside and ran down the stairs. Ron and Hermione wasn't in the Common Room so Harry got out of the portrait and rushed down the moving stairs.

The sky was blood-red and he barely saw the sun behind the trees. He waited the last minutes until it became dark, then he took off his clothes and down in the water. Immediately he felt free again. He swum around and dove under the water, over and over again. All the time he felt like someone was watching him.

It was past curfew and Harry knew he had to get back before Hermione and Ron got worried. When he got up of the lake he saw someone hiding behind a tree, someone with white-blonde hair..

* * *

Harry woke up late and had missed breakfast. He and Hermione got to the library before lunch and Ron were on detention. He had screamed at Headmistress Mc'Gonagall for some unknown reason, in the corridor when they were having class. Everyone heard and when Ron came in again everyone was quiet.

Harry was reading a book about advanced Transfiguration but he didn't really know what it said. He groaned.

"Hermione, I can't do this! It's too complicated! I give up." Harry said.

"It isn't that hard!" she said. "Let me." Harry handed her the book and she immediately got abstract in the book and Harry sighed. There was no way he was going to finish his homework now. He collected his books and grabbed his bag. The library were full of people, all quiet. Madam Pince looked less grumpy than usual and Harry quietly slipped out of there so that she wouldn't yell at him for making noises.

He went to the Great Hall for lunch. Ron were sitting alone so Harry sat by him.

"Hey, how was detention?" he asked.

"A bloody nightmare. I had to scrub a hole corridor with a toothbrush." Ron muttered. Harry laughed and Ron groaned. After lunch they went back to the Common Room and played a few games of chess. Ron won all, as always, even though Harry had gotten better at it.

Hours went fast and dinner even faster. Harry didn't go back to the Tower, he went out directly. He watched as the sun went down and then took off his clothes, jumping into the water. Like usual, he started to swim around. After a couple minutes of minutes he dove down into the dark water. Even if he had his eyes closed he felt like he could see everything. He sank deeper and deeper, before he swum up again.

He dove down again, wanting to be free forever. His body was floating easily in the water and Harry felt like he was made to do this. The longer he stayed under the water surface, the harder it got to get up again. His lungs felt like exploding over and over again, but that didn't matter.

When he were above the surface he breathed deep breathes and dove down again. He felt his body sink deeper and deeper down in the darkness and when he opened his eyes in the muddy water, he couldn't see up or down, just endless water. He tried to move but his floating body remained still. He closed his eyes again. Harry wandered how it was like to die. Was it like this? His lungs empty for air, his body numb and a couple of arms around him._ Wait.. what? _He tried to open his eyes but couldn't. He tried to move his body, but he couldn't feel it. He tried to breath but all he felt was water streaming down his throat and into his lungs. Then everything went black.

He tried to breath, he really did. But there were water everywhere. He breathed harder, resolved not to die. Some air were swishing through his throat and he opened his eyes. An explosion of grey met him. He hadn't time to think about it until he threw up a bunch of water on the grass beside him.

Harry looked back on the beautiful angel with grey eyes beside him. It was something familiar about him. The angel had skin as pale as snow, hair as white as moonlight and tears running down his cheeks. Harry wanted to touch him, but resisted.

"You.." Harry tried but his voice broke down. "You.. You saved me?" he said and the angel nodded. Harry still looked into the angel's eyes. He knew those eyes. He had seen them before.. but where? Then something hit him. Mal-Draco. Draco had those eyes. Then the angel must be Draco.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean 'why'?" Draco asked, sounding confused.

"Why did you save me? I thought you hated me." Harry said. Draco didn't answer his question, instead he offered Harry a hand up. At the skin-contact Harry felt something running through his body. He needed more. He drove Draco down at the ground with him and embraced him. It felt like an electric impulse were running through his veins. _This is even better than being free,_ Harry thought.

He started sobbing and whispered a 'thank you' into Draco's ear. Draco hugged him back and then they let go. Harry was looking in his eyes.

"I never hated you. You probably hated me, or hating me but, you should know I did never hate you." Harry said, feeling like he must tell Draco.

"I hated you actually. You refused my friendship, no one had never done that before. But I don't hate now. I hated you for four years, then I just kinda kept going with our fights.." Draco said and Harry got an idea.

"Draco, would you like to be my friend?" he asked and offered his hand. Draco smiled at him, a thing Harry had never seen him do before. _He should smile more often.. it's beautiful. Almost as beautiful as his eyes,_ Harry thought.

"Yeah, sure." Draco answered an shook his hand. Harry hugged him again they went back to the castle. They reached a crossroad in the corridor and Harry hesitated a little before saying "Thanks again for saving my life."

Draco only nodded and said "Goodnight, Harry." Harry had never heard his name pronounced more beautiful before. It just felt right when Draco said it. Like it was _meant to be_.

"'Night Draco" Harry said and walked away in the dark corridor. That night, when Harry was laying in his bed, he thought about grey tear-filled eyes, electric shocks and angels.

* * *

Harry hadn't seen Draco in days, only at lunch and dinner. He had a free-period and went to sit down the lake, under a tree. He closed is eyes an inhaled the sweet smell of late summer. Birds were twittering and somewhere the Giant Squid were splashing around. Somebody sat down beside him and Harry didn't even have to guess who it was.

"You know, there is a thing I'm wondering about." Harry said

"Hm?" The sound of Draco's soft voice were hitting him like wave and he had to force himself not to forget what he was talking about.

"Why were you watching me by the lake?"

"No reason." Harry instantly knew this was a lie.

"The truth please." he said firmly and opened his eyes. The sight that met him were more beautiful than something he'd ever seen before. Draco's face were relaxed and smooth white-blond hair was covering half of his eyes. His skin were pale and soft. The gray color in the eyes were shining like never before and in just that moment, Harry fell in love.

"I thought you were beautiful." Draco said and Harry had to close his eyes and lean against the tree-trunk to stop himself from touching Draco. _I'm in love with a boy? _Harry thought._ What about Ginny? I'm straight, right? _

"I have also wondered about something." Draco said after a few minutes.

"Really?" Harry knew the question would show up sooner or later so he wasn't surprised.

"Why were you bathing in the lake?"

Harry thought a moment. "I felt free. The second best feeling in the world." The obvious question he was waiting for came.

"Second? What's the best?" Draco said.

"It.. want the ugly truth or a comforting lie?" he hesitated. _I love Ginny, don't I? She's pretty and funny and nice and most of all, she's a girl._

"Truth please." Harry could hear the smirk in his voice.

"The best feeling in the world is when I'm touching you. I feel alive. That's better than being free. It feels like electricity going through my body." he hesitated a little before saying "If you want more truth, I can give you." Harry had decided it was best to tell him everything. In best case Draco would only be disgusted and walk away. "When you saved me I thought you were an angel. You looked like one. But then I recognized your eyes. They are something special, you know that?" Draco didn't answer and Harry almost thought he'd run off when he felt a couple of soft lips kissing his own. Harry froze. He really hadn't been expecting this.

_I love Ginny, I love Ginny, I love Ginny.._ But he knew this was a lie. The kiss were nothing like the kisses with Ginny. Draco felt more _right._ It was like they were meant to be. _It's like magic,_ Harry thought. He couldn't bring himself to kiss back and didn't even notice when the lips were gone, he were to busy with his thoughts. He hadn't opened his eyes and tried hard to keep his face blank.

"Harry?" Draco said quietly, as if checking if he was awake. In the meantime, Harry was having an inner battle with himself. _I DO love Ginny! No, Draco is better.. I love Ginny. Love her. I don't love a boy. Especially not Draco Malfoy._

"I'm sorry, Draco." Harry said and heard Draco run off. He opened his eyes and saw Draco run towards the Forbidden Forest. _Great, Harry. Really great, _he thought. He stood up, running into the forest, having no idea which way to go since Draco's figure were out of sight. The twigs were cutting his clothing and skin. Something warm were running down his cheek. He wandered around for hours, until it became dark. He didn't dare to scream Draco's name anymore – there were creatures in this forest he really didn't want to bump into – so he whispered.

He heard a noise somewhere close. "Draco? Are you there?" he whispered. "Draco?" He lightened his wand and suddenly he was looking into gray eyes. Tears were streaming down Draco's cheeks and Harry slung his arms around him. Draco's lips were on his and Harry forgot all about Ginny when he kissed him back.

_A/N: I have nothing to say. Bad ending. I don't know if I'm going to do a sequel. Review?_

**Yeah, also, I read a fic a while ago that I can't find! It was about Harry and Draco skipping class to go to the kitchen and eat chocolate, kinda funny.. so, if you have any idea, please tell me! I'm desperate!**


End file.
